fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Deal Ends
A deal made 200 years ago is about to come to an end. A Deal Ends Mary and Avo stood outside the main doors of the castle "Where are all the guards?" Avo looked at Mary and smiled "Lets just say there are some Balverines somewhere having a feast." Mary instantly knew who Avo was talking about "Let's go in." Mary walked in, the castle looked exactly like it did three months ago "On to the throne room." it was empty "Which room now, Mary?" "The war room." "Good evening Shian." Mary how did you get in here. GUARDS... GUARDS" Mary walked towards him "Your guards are now Balverine food." Shian started to panic "Are you going to kill me?" "No, but you leave Albion and never come back." Shian left the room. "I will escort him to the docks and put him on one of the trade ships." Mary nodded. As the sun rose over Albion, Mary sat at the desk in her bedroom writing the royal agenda. There was a knock at the door "Enter." Avo walked in holding a tray with a pot and two cups "All ready for today?" Avo said as he handed the Queen a cup of tea. "Nearly, just have to add one more thing." "And what's that?" Avo said sitting in the chair next to the window. "Just a little surprise. Did you get the thing I wanted?" Avo looked out the window "Not yet, going now." "Thank you." And Avo left the room. Avo walked along the path towards Bower Lake. He listened to the birds sing and before he knew it he was in front of Reaver's "Showtime." Avo looked around and then transformed and knocked on the door. An ugly looking man opened the door "Hello, is Reaver in?" The man looked Avo up and down "And who shall I say is here?" Avo smiled "Tell him Matilda is here for the trip to Wraithmarsh." The butler opened the door and urged him in "I will get Reaver." Avo looked around "This place looks just like the castle main hall." he muttered "Well aren't you a sexy little minx?" Avo turned and faced the Hero of Skill. "You look very, youthful." Avo smiled "Thank you Mr...." "Just call me Reaver, anyway the carriage to Wraithmarsh is now here so tatty bye." and he pushed Avo out the door. Avo got in the carriage "Where to my lady?" "The Shadow Court in Wraithmarsh." After a four hour carriage ride through Silverpines, Brightwood, Greatwood and Deepwood they finally reached Wraithmarsh "This is as far as I go." Avo got out and walked in the direction of Oakvale. After entering the Shadow Court and killing a few shadows, Avo found himself standing in front of a gap between him and three thrones "Welcome." said the three shadows in unison "Do you have the Dark Seal?" Avo smiled "I do." And smoke surrounded him "Something's wrong." Said one shadow and as the smoke disappeared. Avo was still in his youthful disguise " That won't work." Said Avo with a smile on his face and he reverted into his original form "Avo." Said the head shadow with shock. "The King of Shadows or as I once knew you as the Knight of Blades." The King of Shadows and Avo stood alone in the main chamber "I granted you this form." The King looked at Avo "And if you help me with these two requests, then I will grant you human form." The King looked at Avo "What is the first request?" "Let me leave with dark seal." "And what is the second?" "Help the Queen of Albion defeat your sister and Skorm."The King sat down "She is still alive?" Avo sat opposite him "Yeah, she is." The King took a deep breath "I will help you take the seal, it's about time Reaver shared his youth." Avo smiled and left. "Your Majesty, as you know I was a very close advisor to your father and uncle." Mary sat on the throne and listened "And as you know Bowerstone is such a prosperous city and I want to make it even more prosperous by expanding it even further." Mary was shocked at Reaver's proposal of expanding Bowerstone at the expence of the nearby forest. "No I will never grant you the right to expand the city." Reaver stood there with a dark look on his face "Kings and Queens can come and go but I would be here forever." Mary stood up "Is that a threat?" Reaver smiled "No your majesty just a little warning." Just then three shadows materialized in front of the entire royal court. Many of the noble women fainted or shrieked "Hello Luke." The tallest shadow said "I have not been called that in a long time." Reaver said concerned "You know the deal. Once the sacrifices stop we would come for you." "Reaver was about to speak when one of the shadows held up his hand "Do you ever think of her?" The second shadow said as Reaver looked away. "Do you still hear the screams of the people of Oakvale and Barrows Field as they died a slow and painfull death." The third said. Everyone in the room looked at Reaver. Each one of them knew about the destruction of Oakvale and Barrows Field but never knew it was Reaver that caused it. "We will take what is ours." Reaver closed his eyes as black smoke surrounded him. Even before the smoke had evaporated the three shadows had left. When the smoke had gone, all that was left of Reaver was a pile of dust.